The present invention relates to a method of alleviating the violence and stimulating the appetite of stags in the puberty age of the fall by administering 19-Nortestosterone derivatives, and more particularly, by administering 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and/or 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one. Further, the present invention relates to a method of allowing to cut and collect more than twice stag""s horn by administering 19-Nortestosterone derivatives, and more particularly, by administering 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and/or 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one to stags after cutting the first horn in the summer.
In our country, in order to obtain stag""s horn, various varieties of deer, red deer and elk have been raised. The growth of stag""s horn has deep connection with photoperiod. That is, as the daytime increases, stag""s horn drops and new stag""s horn comes up, and as the daytime decreases, stag""s horn peels off and is matured (cornification). In our country, the first stag""s horn comes up in the spring, i.e., March to May and is grown up for 80 to 90 days. Then, in the summer, the grown stag""s horn cuts to be collected. The amount, which is obtained from an elk stag in the weight of 500 kg, is approximately 10 kg to 20 kg.
After cutting the first stag""s horn, stags are in the puberty age, thereby becoming violent. Stags in the same fold fight with each other, thereby resulting death of about 9 stags among 10 stags. Further, the violent stags in the puberty age scarcely eat anything to starve to death.
In our country, does are raised only to propagate and about 58% of total deer. The self-supply rate of the stag""s horn, which is obtained by raising stags, is less than 20% of the total domestic consumption amount. Therefore, more than 80% of the domestic consumption amount is imported from other countries such as New Zealand, Australia, Canada etc., thereby causing outflow of foreign currency. Therefore, the domestic breeders need to conduct researches in order to improve the self-supply rate and the productivity of stag""s horn.
A hormone of testosterone is secreted from testicles of stag. This testosterone develops stalk. So, the researches for stimulating the growth of stag""s horn and inducing stag""s horn by administering testosterone to stag have been developed. However, this conventional method increases the cost due to using hormone. Further, an end of the stalk developed by administering testosterone should cut to differentiate into the horn. Moreover, the administration of testosterone induces the cornification of the horn and increases the contents of crude ash, thereby falling-off the quality of the horn.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to alleviate the violence and stimulate the appetite of stags in the puberty age of the fall and to allow to cut and collect more than twice stag""s horn by administering 19-Nortestosterone derivatives including 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one by an oral intake or an injection.
In order to achieve the foregoing and other objects, the present invention provides a method of alleviating the violence and stimulating the appetite of stags in the puberty age. Herein, at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one, each in the effective dose, is administered to the stags in the puberty age.
Each dose of at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one is preferably 100 mg per 1 kg of the weight of the stag, more preferably 0.1 mg to 10 mg and much more preferably 0.5 mg to 5 mg.
The administration of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one is carried out by an oral intake or an injection.
Further, the present invention provides a method of promoting the growth of stag""s horn, characterized in that at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one, each in the effective dose, is administered to the stag in the puberty age, thereby allowing to cut and collect stag""s horn more than twice in a year. Preferably, the present invention provides a method of artificially inducing the second stag""s horn by administering at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one to stags in the puberty age of the fall after cutting the first horn in the summer. This method comprises steps of (1) cutting the first stag""s horn, which comings up in the spring and is grown up, in the summer; (2) administering at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one to stags in the puberty age of the fall; (3) growing and developing the second stag""s horn; and (4) cutting the second stag""s horn.
Herein, each dose of at least one of 17xcex2-decanoate-4-estrene-3-one and 17xcex2-cyclohexylpropionate-4-estrene-3-one is preferably 0.1 mg to 100 mg per 1 kg of the weight of the stag, more preferably 0.1 mg to 10 mg and much more preferably 0.5 mg to 5 mg.